Drunk
by Maetel
Summary: Rated for Usagi getting drunk. I believe that any thing with drinking should be rated PG at least. Anyways, this fic is a response to a one hour challenge. In this Usagi goes to a party given by Motoki and ends up getting a little smashed. Who can walk he


Title: Drunk... Author: Maetel or Hikage Email: hakaiteki_tamashii@hotmail.com Rating: Summary: (Challenge Response # 15, 17, 18, and 20) Usagi gets drunk at a party off spiked punch and ends up walking home with her arch nemesis, Mamoru guarding over her! While Mamoru knows what Usagi will probably do when she gets over the effects of the alcohol, but what will she do while drunk.  
  
"Hey Motoki-kun! Can you play that song that was on the radio? I think it went something like 'I can't get no satisfactiion,'" exclaimed Tsukino Usagi loudly, as she was taking her fifth or sixth drink of some punch on a table.  
  
"Usagi-chan daijobou ka?" asked the tall blonde as he walked across his crowded living room. He soon the look in her eyes and smelled the scent on her breath. "Usagi-chan, what have you been drinking?"  
  
"Nothing! I swear," said Usagi before she lowered her voice to a loud whispered, "Well I did drink some of the punch. I think there is something in it."  
  
The short teenager then burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Usagi-chan, maybe you should go home," suggested Motoki. "I think you might be drunk."  
  
"Me... Drunk... Nah!" said Usagi as she continued to giggle wildly.  
  
"I am afraid you are Usagi-chan. I'm gonna get someone to walk you home," stated Motoki. "Now I want you to stay right here. Okay?"  
  
Sighing with a small pout forming on her small pink mouth, Usagi simply replied, "Ok..."  
  
Motoki then walked off, only to return a moment later with a familiar raven haired man.  
  
"Oy!" exclaimed Usagi when she saw the guy she secretly had a crush on ever since she first saw him.  
  
"Oh my..." said Mamoru when he saw how smashed the blonde was. "You were right. I guess I'll take her home."  
  
"Arigato Mamoru-kun," said Motoki as he looked back to his best friend. He then turned to the petite girl, "Usagi-chan, Mamoru-kun is going to be taking you home."  
  
"WHOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Usagi. "Come on Mamo-chan. Let's go."  
  
"Did she just call you..." said Motoki as Mamoru was dragged off by Usagi smirking internally. 'Maybe those two will finally get together.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Mamo-chan," said Usagi as she pulled Mamoru out of the elevator he had led her to. He had intended on taking her to the bottome floor then leading her home, but instead she had led him to the roof of Motoki's five story apartment building.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I should be getting you home," said Mamoru as he watched Usagi hurry to the edge of the roof. "Please get away from there."  
  
"Nonsense," said Usagi. "I am fine. In fact, I am Superman!!"  
  
The short teen jumped onto the ledge of the roof and held her arms out to her sides. Mamoru realized what she was doing and immediately ran over and grabbed Usagi, before she jumped in a vain attempt to fly.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I need to get you home," said Mamoru noticing as he struggled to ignore the way the blonde was squirming against him. He was able to keep his mind focused mostly, but soon found the confinement of his pants was becoming a little uncomfortable.  
  
Much to Mamoru's dismay, Usagi soon noticed his semi-obvious problem and stopped struggling. Mamoru sighed gratefully, but then groaned softly, when he felt the lithe blonde move against him once more, this time turning over to have her front pressed along his intimately.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I didn't know you thought of me that way!" exclaimed Usagi. "Oh well. Now that I know how you feel, Give me some sugar, baby!"  
  
She then pressed her lips to his kissing him. She then parted her lips allowing her tounge to run over his bottom lip. The directness of the move caused Mamoru to gasp, granting Usagi's tounge entrance into his mouth, to explore it and gently stroke his tounge. Once the surprise wore off, Mamoru began to respond, allowing his tounge to duel with her's and to explore the crevices of her mouth, cherishing the taste of strawberries he knew that he would probably never get to experience once she was back to her normal self.  
  
After a few moments, the pair broke apart allowing themselves to breathe.  
  
"Maybe I should be getting you home now," said Mamoru.  
  
"Can I tell you something first Mamo-chan?" questioned Usagi.  
  
"What is it Usagi-chan?" questioned Mamoru.  
  
"I love you," said Usagi. "I know that you may not love me back but I just wanted to let you know."  
  
"Oh, God... Usagi-chan," said Mamoru. "I do love you, but I know that this is the alcohol in you talking, not you yourself. Now let me get you home."  
  
"You really love me!" exclaimed Usagi. "Oh Mamo-chan. I was so scared that you didn't. My heart would have been crushed into a million pieces, because I loved you and you didn't love me back, but that isn't happening! You've made me so happy!"  
  
"I'm glad you're happy Usagi-... Usako," said Mamoru as he hugged the small blonde close not noticing as she fell asleep. 'Even if it is only for tonight, I will always have the memory of her love.'  
  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan," mumbled Usagi in her sleep.  
  
"Aishiteru Usako."  
  
The End 


End file.
